


jamais vu 陌生的愛人

by carolchang829



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Bucky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Explicit Sexual Content, Fuck Or Die, Idiots in Love, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Masturbation, Omega!Steve, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Strangers to Lovers, but not as we know it, well more like strangers to casual sex hooks ups
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: 他們聚集在頂層的機密會議室，因為Tony想要組織一個與復仇者搭配的特戰小隊，Steve承認他的看法很有道理，畢竟復仇者們並不擅長秘密行動。他只是...不喜歡它。





	jamais vu 陌生的愛人

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Claudia_flies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_flies/gifts).
  * A translation of [jamais vu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784833) by [Claudia_flies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_flies/pseuds/Claudia_flies). 



> 開翻之後才發現原作Claudia_flies就是之前我翻過的「四季更迭」的作者咩！愛死她的ABO啦！她筆下Omega Steve總是堅強火辣又甜蜜啊啊！  
> 同樣是Omega美隊VS現代Alpha冬的題材，不曉得跟前不久翻的Hot Pants比起來，大家比較喜歡哪一篇呢？^^

從冰層解凍出來之後，Steve花了將近一年的時間，才讓自己免於為己身的慾望感到羞恥，接受它們，並最終擁抱它們。

過去，他沒有太多機會能跟任何人討論這個隱私的事情。原先的他疾病纏身，血清之後他變得太過強大，不管哪一種身體狀況都不是讓人感興趣的Omega。他在一個極為保守的天主教家庭中長大，他的母親每晚都會檢查，確定他的手規規矩矩地放在被子上頭，更別說他早年的幾次熱潮全程都是在他母親的監視下渡過（譯者：禁止手X！？好嚴格呃...）。並不是擔心有誰在覬覦他，只是...就是規矩...而這讓他無論是在當時，或是在母親離世之後，都嚴格地遵守這些教條。

所以啦，購買“那種”玩具感覺非～常罪惡，甚至讓他覺得是個錯誤。在它寄到之後，整整一週他都沒去碰那個外觀平平無奇的棕色盒子，直到好奇心壓倒了他。接下來就是一連串從小心翼翼到充滿創意的嘗試，總而言之到最後，Steve不禁納悶自己到底為什麼要等那麼久。

他晃動臀部往下推，讓玩具慢慢撐開他。這是他最喜歡的部分。他的身體緩緩打開，熱情地接納整根棒狀物到兩顆球形底部，它帶來令人滿足的充實感。

即使是現在，這也不是任何人想與美國隊長做的事，即使他們知道他是個Omega也一樣。

Peggy曾經是...好吧，她可是Peggy。她是那麼與眾不同。那時他們必須保守秘密 - 隱瞞他的真實性徵。但，他們曾經討論這個 - 談到之後會怎樣 - 在整個戰爭結束，當九頭蛇都被消滅，他不需要再戰鬥之後。他們可以一起擁有一間小屋，也許在英國的薩默塞特或美國布魯克林，亦或者任何地方都行，然後添幾個孩子。Steve喜歡這些想法。想像他變得豐滿、腹部鼓脹，原本為了打仗而生的軀體能成就其他更有意義的目的。

他再次滾動臀部，頸子後仰，將頭部陷進柔軟的絨枕，他放任自己因為玩具在體內移動造成的快感呻吟出聲。想著Peggy的雙手和她展顏而笑的紅唇。

如今，沒人知道這件事，相關的記載被嚴格保密，事實就這樣埋沒在歷史之中。神盾局也樂於維持表象，為了政策，也為了社會大眾對歷史的看法。Steve隨他們去，他還能怎樣呢？他孤身一人，迷失在新世紀，除了同意別無他法。

現在，所有那些圍繞著他跟神盾局的虛假城牆都已崩壞，墜毀在波托馬克河底。終於甩掉這一切！Steve暗自慶幸。當他不斷扭動，持續搖擺臀部，用玩具一次次操著自己，他的腳趾在被子底下蜷縮。

現在知情的只有復仇者們，Tony，Natasha，Thor，Bruce，Clint。他們都毫無意見地接受了它。在他與Tony談到他成長過程中，Howard總是說Steve是Alpha巔峰時代的代表時，Tony聲稱他老爹根本是“頭殼壞去”。Steve始終納悶，好奇Howard怎能懷抱對這虛假謊言的信念如此之久。

當高氵朝席捲，他捲曲身軀，將膝蓋抱在胸前，想像 - 假裝那兒有人抱著他，照顧著他。Steve讓自己沈溺其中 - 這些幻想不會傷害任何人，尤其是他自己。當他蜷縮在暖和柔軟的被子和枕頭之間，他把玩具繼續留在體內，讓身體緊緊包裹住那偽裝的結。

他發現現代人不太關心這個。從Steve生活的年代以來，氣味遮蓋劑和抑製劑經歷過很長時間的發展，當神盾局為他血清加強過的身體找到合適的配方之後，更加沒有人會質疑他的第二性別。就這樣渡過一兩年後，Steve也不再去思考它了。他把曾經的夢想 - 在薩默塞特或布魯克林組織一個溫暖小窩 - 擺到一旁。那已經不是他有機會擁有的東西。

他把臉頰壓進枕頭，擋住光線。擠壓體內的玩具，讓偽裝的液體填滿他，擁抱這暫時的滿足。

至少，這是他能擁有的。

 

* * *

   
他們聚集在頂層的機密會議室，因為Tony想要組織一個與復仇者搭配的特戰小隊，Steve承認他的看法很有道理，畢竟復仇者們並不擅長秘密行動。Natasha和Clint無庸置疑是高手，Steve自己也不會太差，但，說真的，他們的臉孔辨識度都太高了。在錯誤的時間與地點，一個手機攝像頭足以搞砸任何任務，Steve能理解。

他只是...不喜歡它。

他曾與神盾局的特戰隊合作過，必須與那些粗魯自大的Alpha們爭奪領導權，他不得不假裝在乎，強迫自己融入。他不想再次在任務中裝模作樣，不想參與到眼下的計畫中。

“Hill有些很不錯的人選，”Tony興致勃勃，將六份人事資料檔案拉到屏幕上。“這些傢伙都經過嚴格篩選，保證是皇家出品，完全效忠神盾的純種貨。絕對不參一絲九頭蛇雜質！”

Steve交叉雙臂抱在胸前，瞪著眼前這些候選人。他們都是Alpha，當然啦！想也是。

“我們應該跟他們逐一會談，”坐在角落的Clint表示。“Hernandez堅強可靠，Barnes也是。幾年前我跟他們兩個一起出過幾次任務。”

“去年Barnes不是都被丟在候補嗎？”Natasha質疑，瞇起雙眼看著屏幕。

Steve也在看著。Barnes的照片是直接使用軍方拍攝的檔案照，頭髮削得很短，雙眼直視前方。就像這個新世紀所有討厭的Alpha那樣吸引人。

“沒錯，”Clint點頭。“沒記錯的話，他之前被俘虜，被迫接受了某種實驗。回來後他們就不再讓他參與外勤任務了。真是可恥，這傢伙是個很棒的狙擊手。”

這樣的評價，來自Clint，意味著Barnes是世界級的頂尖人才。

Steve仍然不喜歡這個主意，但一通抱怨之後他還是得向隊員們讓步。

“我想，跟他們談談沒有什麼壞處。”

Tony興高采烈地擊掌，隨即用對講機呼叫Maria。  
 

* * *

   
Maria和Natasha負責面試，所有的應徵者都表現出足夠的企圖心以及極佳的配合度，以求加入復仇者，或者，符合Stark工業的期望也不錯，這可是每個人薪水的直接來源地呢！

Steve從會議室上方隱蔽的監視台觀看。

Hernandez很好，就像Clint說的那樣，堅實可靠。Steve能看得出他沒有任何口是心非。他擁有Steve在神盾局期間開始欣賞的專業軍事態度。他能辨識出那些上前線只是為了增加軍階的傢伙們，他們只是為了加官晉爵，但Hernandez是個尊重生命的人，這樣的特質如金子般珍貴。至少，從過往到現代，這種信念是始終不變的東西。

接下來的兩位候選人都沒有通過面試。Johnson在面試間裡開了幾個笑話，他大概以為只有Alpha們會聽到，這讓他立刻被判出局。Steve和Tony難得沒有爭執就達成統一意見。Aliers想要謀求的是一份內勤工作，所以Maria幫他另找出路，在國務院的幾個聯繫人可能可以幫得上忙。

Barnes看起來完全跟照片不同。他的頭髮很長，當他進來時，他的頭髮整齊地往後梳成一個小馬尾紮在腦後。當他在門口與Natasha和Maria握手時，Steve發現他的左手完全由金屬製成。他能清楚看到坐在他身旁Tony眼中閃爍的光芒，Steve的胃不安的下沉，Tony絕對不會放過這個的。

他是對的。Barnes和Hernandez都選入了特戰隊，另外還有一個叫做Lindel的年輕Alpha - Maria似乎在他身上看到了什麼潛力。Steve還不太肯定這幾個人，不過他很快就會有機會測試他們的能力。

至少，Barnes是真的很不錯。既專業又嚴肅，但Steve能感覺得出他急於回到第一線的衝動。Natasha大概猜到Tony的想法，所以她把測試那條金屬手臂列為加入的條件之一。Barnes似乎並不情願，但能夠加入戰鬥任務的承諾讓他同意接受Tony的檢查。

只要能夠回到戰鬥中，他八成會同意任何條件。他就像Steve曾經那樣的不顧一切，而這個聯想讓他感到不舒服。  
 

* * *

   
並不是說他不喜歡Barnes。只是，那個接觸到他肌膚的男人不知為何讓他心旌動搖，這讓他浮躁不安，魯莽行事。

Natasha命令他退出訓練，因為他把這個Alpha整個人擲過房間，摔在健身房牆壁上，力道強勁到在水泥牆面留下凹痕。Seve感覺糟糕透頂，他想去道歉並把Barnes扶起來，但Natasha嚴厲的表情讓他轉身，直接走向淋浴間。

這已經不是第一次了，Steve知道他應該能控制得更好。他應該很清楚要如何和其他沒有被增強的士兵對打。

他不想承認這一切都是因為他在害怕，是恐懼造成了他的過激反應。對Barnes莫名的擔憂與警惕。深色頭髮的男人什麼都沒做，他始終彬彬有禮，保持適當的距離，顯然清楚接收到Steve拒人千里的冷淡舉止的信息。

Steve知道對方一定莫名其妙。他痛恨自己無法克制的衝動，討厭自己沒辦法假裝跟Barnes，Hernandez和Lindel一樣；他不像Clint，Pepper甚至Bruce。他應該要成為所有單位都期待的，值得信賴的可靠領導。

他不知道該如何解釋自己的行為，他既不像Tony，天才科學家無窮的信心源於他的財富和天份；他也不像Natasha，她有辦法輕鬆地融入任何一種情境。她隨意改變身份的方式就像換衣服那樣自然。

Tony已經提出異議，指責他迄今沒有與新組建的複仇者特戰隊們合作過，Steve幾乎就要同意了。只是，在經歷過這些日子的狀況後，先讓他們與Clint或Natasha一起出任務似乎是個更好的主意，僅管Steve是不會跟Tony承認任何事的。

當Steve試著在腦海重建早先的對戰景象時，他讓淋浴的水流沖刷過他的肩膀。他回想每一個動作，每一次阻擋、踢打和出拳，然後那關鍵的一刻來了。他的身體在水下繃緊，就像他正在為那一刻重新做好準備。

Barnes抓住他的大腿後側；他的手掌邊緣陷入Steve臀部圓弧的曲線，他的手指頭就落在Steve的雙腿之間。他們正在近身格鬥，而Barnes努力搶得優勢，老實說，如果今天跟他扭打成一團的是個Alpha，那麼他的手滑到哪裡都不會有事。

Steve恨死自己的身體反應。他應該能夠克制的。

Natasha很聰明。她一直等到Steve洗完澡，吃過晚飯並在接近就寢時間時，她才施施然帶著一瓶濃郁的俄羅斯茶和一小罐果醬出現在他的公寓裡。

Steve最近剛開始這個嗜好，所以他讓她進門，跟著她到廚房，等她煮水，把杯子從櫃子裡拿出來。

直到他們坐在櫃檯旁享用各自的茶 - Natasha的又濃又甜，Steve喜歡淡茶，只加一點點果醬 - 時她才開口。

“也許是時候讓更多團隊成員知道真相了。”

這只是一個建議，他知道，但Steve還是感到緊張，他搖搖頭。這對Natasha，甚至是Tony來說都不算什麼。但，他們看起來不像Steve那樣 - 不像Steve那麼像個Alpha。他們的身體並沒有囂張地向外界宣稱他們實際上不是的存在，而神盾局在最初幾個星期裡向他講述的關於現今社會有些觀點仍然保守的教訓，現在仍深深地印在他的腦海。

“這有可能成為安全風險，你不知道新人會如何反應。我們需要穩定的上對下關係。至少就目前來說。”他最後下結論。

Natasha啜飲著茶，點了點頭。

“我知道，只是，你得想一想。這是我們最終必須跨越的鴻溝。”

“那會是一場鬧劇，”Steve咕噥，低頭喝著自己的茶，Natasha笑了。

“嗯，這一切不都是嗎？我們都還是倖存下來了。”

Steve也笑了，至少他的幽默感回來了一點。如果他們都能克服Tony的預熱惡作劇，那麼也許這也不是太糟糕。

不到一個月，Steve就對這樂觀的想法感到後悔了。

 

* * *

 

這應該是個簡單粗暴的摧毀型任務，Steve甚至都不需要參與領導，但Lindel在上週末玩美式足球時不幸弄斷了鎖骨，顯而易見地，這傢伙在未來幾週都得排除在任務之外了。Steve是唯一一個目前身上沒有任務的復仇者。所以他做好一切準備，直接和Barnes在飛機起落坪會合。

這趟只有他和Barnes，一起從紐約州北部飛往阿帕拉契山脈廣闊的荒野。據他們之前得到的任務簡報，這個基地已經被遺棄好幾個月。Hydra的殘黨將剩餘的實驗結果全數帶走，然後撤得一乾二凈。

當地的治安機構已經大略掃蕩過該處，但Natasha設法從一大堆的數據中挖出了該基地的詳細平面圖，並肯定在研發部門往下四層樓有幾個隱蔽的地下室，裡頭仍然有伺服器在運行，他們得讓它離線。衛星圖像看起來相當簡單，Steve沒有理由多想。

就是摧毀擋住路的一切並搜尋可用的資料。簡單明瞭，大夥兒都認為毋庸置疑。

Barnes仍然表現得很友善，但在他駕駛飛機沿著海岸飛往內陸時，並沒有嘗試做任何閒聊。他的頭髮束在腦後，他穿著凱夫拉作戰服的左邊袖子被移除，完全露出他的金屬手臂。Steve是第一次這麼接近地看著這隻手臂，之前Tony進行他的檢查時，Steve選擇保持距離不靠近。近距離觀察這隻金屬手臂看起來更加平滑，金屬板做工精細，移動時會出現波紋，顯現它們的柔韌性和強度。

Tony從那些檢測中搜集到的資訊是，那隻手臂是Barnes在阿富汗被俘虜時，由一群Hydra科學家安裝的。在救援隊終於在沙漠中的一個令人作嘔的實驗室找到他之前，他已經被囚將近一年。找到他時，他神智混亂並極度飢餓，但令人驚訝的是，在長期的囚禁與強迫實驗下，他的身體狀況卻出奇的好。

也許Barnes與Steve有共通的理由痛恨Hydra，但這似乎並沒有讓這個男人與Steve之間更有話題。他知道Tony已經提出一些改善手臂的方案，但Barnes似乎是想辦法閃了過去，至少目前來說是這樣啦。要知道，只要你住在復仇者大廈裡，沒人能永遠逃過Tony和他那種非得讓你升級的狂熱。Steve和他身上穿的全新隱身制服足以證明這一點 - 當所有跟踪設備都被移除，他就對他那件從神盾局帶走的潛行制服非常滿意了，但Tony可不是那麼好打發的。

噴氣式飛機在目標建築群附近廢棄的起落坪上平緩降落，他們在沉默中完成了最後武裝。一等他們進入目標區域，Barnes就顯現出他無可挑惕的專業，他遵循Steve的領導，成為一個完美的雙人小隊。他們讓JARVIS處理大部分的工作，指引他們進入大門，閃過先前治安機構沒注意到的警報。

該建築群的較高樓層被棄置並如預期的已經被洗劫一空。他們只花了幾分鐘就清查過每層樓，然後前往位於建築物後方的樓梯。這裡的電梯應該還可以運行，但JARVIS不建議搭乘電梯，除非等他完全控制該建築物的數據網絡。

考慮到這一點，他們直接前往位於地下室的伺服器機房。

樓梯甚至沒有被隱藏起來，更令Steve感到驚訝的是，竟然沒有任何治安人員進入研發樓層。他在心裡默默做了個記號，回頭得要Natasha好好挖掘一下當地治安單位跟他們的對頭到底有沒有關係。

樓梯間籠罩在緊急照明燈的光線下，在他們的臉上映照出不健康的色澤。Barnes打頭陣，舉著槍敏捷地移動，檢查每個通道以及出入口，直到他們抵達地下室入口。

大門是重鋼製成，奇怪的是並沒有上鎖。當Barnes輕易的轉開把手時，他皺起眉，面上表情凝重起來，Steve隨即準備好掩護他。門打開後露出一條燈光昏暗的走廊，通往一個超大的房間 - 伺服器機架滿滿陳列其中。他倆都在等待，但，沒事，啥都沒發生，空氣中充斥閃著小燈的伺服器群安靜的嗡嗡聲。

這個房間給Steve一種很不好的感覺，可又過了幾分鐘，還是沒有發生任何事情，他們只好穿過門進入走廊。

當他們聽見牆上螺栓移動的聲音時，身後的鋼製大門已經砰地關上了，與此同時，一種緩慢而穩定的嘶嘶聲響起，某種氣體開始湧入走廊。Barnes在眨眼的瞬間就衝到電子鎖前，撕開面板並將JARVIS連接到系統上，他的金屬手指在閃爍的幽微光線下閃閃發亮。

他們等著，兩人都屏住呼吸，而氣體慢慢地充滿了走廊並往房間蔓延，就快要觸到伺服器機架。

“對不起，先生們，”JARVIS說道，聽起來真的很抱歉。“看來這個鎖只是誘餌。您必須把我連接到主伺服器上。”

宛如一場暴風吹過，Barnes猛地抽出通訊裝置，然後他們衝進房間深處，穿過一排排黑色、閃爍的伺服器機架。氣體已經流進房間，淹沒前幾排機架，但隨著他們往前衝刺，沒幾分鐘後，氣體也開始消散。不過它確實在所經之處留下一層薄而光滑的覆蓋物。Steve能在他的凱夫拉制服和盾牌的邊緣感覺到它。他的指間也又滑又膩，但聞不出什麼味道。

Barnes看起來同樣困惑。他們倆不管是呼吸或移動都沒有困難，Steve猜測這可能只是個障眼法，又或者這種氣體對他無法造成像對一般人的影響。但這並不能解釋Barnes為何也一點事都沒有，棕髮男人流暢地在一排排伺服器機架間移動，領著他們更深入大廳。

起初Steve並沒有真的注意到異常，他太過於專注在檢查每一排過道、每一個角落，傾聽JARVIS在耳機裡給他的指引 - 前往控制中心。就在他探頭查看一組閃著小燈的伺服器機器所在的角落時，他突然感覺脊椎底部開始出現那種沈悶、灼熱的壓力。這讓他原地凍結。

他知道那種感覺代表什麼。那是他從冰層解凍、接受現代花樣繁多的抑製劑和熱潮阻斷劑後就再也沒有感受過的。

他看著對面的Barnes，他正在檢查另一條伺服器過道，他的髮際線滲著汗珠。彷彿感應到Steve的目光，他轉身回頭。他的瞳孔放大了，在他嗅聞空氣的同時，Steve能看到他的鼻翼猛地張闔。

信息素像一列貨運火車猛地撞上他。麝香，濃烈，Alpha。

他從來沒聞到Barnes身上有味道，沒有真正聞到過。Steve知道現代人的標準就是都會使用氣味遮蓋劑。這也是神盾局一貫的政策，而Tony打從復仇者組建的一開始就使用同樣的方針。這是不容談判的事情，沒有人會提出異議，更別說Steve。

他想都沒想，身體反射地動作，沿著伺服器機架的拐角處飛奔而出，逃離Barnes的視線。

“Fuck！”他聽到房間另一頭傳來迴聲，Barnes也行動了，但他並沒有朝Steve過來，而是衝入另一條過道，讓好幾排伺服器機架把他們倆隔開。這沒法阻擋空氣中瀰漫的信息素，但，至少是一種阻隔。

不要看，不要想，Steve覺得自己已經接近歇斯底里。

“Fuck，fuck，fuck，”Barnes還在咒罵，他的聲音隔著好幾排伺服器已經聽不太清楚。

Steve能理解他的心情；一連串確切的思緒正走馬燈似的跑過他的腦袋。他知道他會變熱，至少也會進入預熱狀態。他感到悶熱，心慌，他的老二根部和會陰部以那種非常熟悉的方式開始抽疼。最不妙的是 - 天啊這真的是超級糟糕的，Barnes聞起來就像即將發情，這可不是Steve此時此刻渴望在身旁聞到的氣味，至少，他出冰以來就沒有期待過。Peggy對他而言始終是特別的那一個，她總是與眾不同。

“好吧好吧，”Steve說，有點傻氣地為自己在這種情況下還能保持如此冷靜的語氣而驕傲。“很明顯，這氣體裡頭有某種成分。”

某些連Steve四倍速的新陳代謝都無法清除的東西。至少到目前為止還沒有。他仍心存僥倖希望不至於走到那一步。

“咳嗯，”Barnes在另一頭出聲，聽起來很緊張。“所以，你是一個...呃...你是一個...”他沒說出結論，而Steve也沒興趣跟他接龍。

現在Steve腦裡正打轉的是，到底要通知撤退還是靜觀其變，他沒法決定哪個選項更糟糕，一想到得和Barnes或隊上其他任何一個Alpha一起困在戰鬥機裡頭就讓他要抓狂。

“Fuck，fuck，fuck，fuck，”房間另一頭，Barnes還在那詛咒個沒完。“我必須 - ”然後是一個聲響 - 拉開拉鍊的聲音 - 一個正在發情的Alpha的氣味變得更加濃郁。

“你他媽的到底在幹嘛？！”Steve大叫，有點驚恐地意識到自己聽起來簡直像個惱羞成怒的未婚老姑婆。

“你曾經在戰術褲裡頭成結過嗎？！”Barnes聽起來幾乎是氣急敗壞。“凱夫拉布料可不是以舒適柔軟而聞名！”

“你一定是這方面的權威！最好我會知道在戰術褲裡頭成結的感覺是怎樣！”Steve吼回去，Barnes立刻就閉嘴了，一聲不出。

好吧，幾乎無聲 - 那頭還是有聲音傳過來！一種非常、非常具體的聲響。

“你在自慰嗎？？”

“沒錯！”Barnes喊道。“如果我在接下來的三分鐘內沒有來，我可能會死在一個空氣密閉的房間，裡頭還有一個在熱潮的Omega只會火上加油！”

Steve無言以對。他真的沒什麼可說的。難道他得退出所有的外勤任務，以免遇上一些瘋子製造出人為誘發熱潮的氣體？他就該乖乖待在家裡，當一個沒人想要的小Omega嗎？

沒多久，Barnes突然又說話了。

“對不起 - 我很抱歉。那麼說太不公平。這不是你的錯。你是一個很好的領導，我寧願和你一組也比跟任何人都要好。”Barnes輕笑，但他的聲音聽起來緊張又免強，他試著放鬆氣氛卻失敗了。“媽的，如果我現在是和另一個Alpha在這裡，我們八成已經撕裂對方的喉嚨，而不只是躲開而已。”

聽到這個讓Steve也笑了，但並沒有真正的笑意在其中。這可能就是這個氣體的目的。想想那輕易就解鎖的大門，還有它隨即在他們身後封閉的方式。

他靠在伺服器塔的塑化牆上。他的屁股正在抽痛，他的後穴正在流出液體，沾濕了他的內褲，布料緊貼著他的皮膚。Steve閉上眼，試著在充斥著Barnes穩定、濕漉漉的擼動聲響的空氣中穩住呼吸。

終於，Barnes發出一記低柔的哼哼，空氣中充滿了精液的氣味。Steve嘗試改用嘴呼吸，努力克制不去想像伺服器機群另一頭到底發生了什麼。

“Fuck，fuck，fuck - 這該死的玩意，它一點都沒消下去，”Barnes扯唇苦笑。“我得再來一次。”

“好，”Steve長嘆一口氣，沒有張開眼睛，他握緊拳頭，指甲陷進掌心。他的脊椎底部彷彿著了火，骨盆內的壓力逐漸增加。

“我可能得要 - ”他啟口，卻不知該如何完成那句話。他的思緒在想到接下來可能發生的恐怖事實下當機了。一想到自己得在“這裏”，在Barnes聽得到、嗅得到他的狀況下做這事就讓他渾身不自在。

“沒關係，沒關係，我了。”Barnes安撫，Steve能想像他拼命點頭的畫面。“我保證我不會動，我會留在這裡，你可以好好照顧自己，好嗎？”

Steve也輕輕點頭，儘管他明明知道Barnes看不到這個動作。蠢斃了，他們兩個。

“好吧，”他回應道。

他的手抖得很厲害，他解開腰帶，拉開作戰服上的拉鍊，將硬梆梆的凱夫拉纖維戰術褲往下推到大腿。他的內褲已經濕透了，黏在他的臀瓣上，只是隔著濕噠噠的布料把手指按在他自己的小穴上就讓他忍不住溢出細小的呻吟。感覺太好了，光是想到即將被插入就讓他一陣顫慄。

他從塑化牆上滑下來，直接坐到地板上，褲子褪到膝蓋，然後張開雙腿。當他把內褲往下褪到大腿處時，Barnes發出一聲痛苦的哀嚎。

“老天救我，Rogers。你聞起來該死的棒。”

Steve能感覺自己的臉蛋爆紅，他的內褲卡在大腿中段要下不下，就跟Barnes結結巴巴的道歉一樣尷尬。

“該死，對不起，對不起，我不是故意那樣說的。Fuck！”

“沒關係，”Steve發現自己就這樣回答了 - 在他探指撫過自己正裸露在空氣中的後穴的同時。他的小穴邊緣放鬆柔軟，有些浮腫，他渴望能有其他比手指更大、更粗的東西痛快的操進去。他拒絕去想Barnes的老二，拒絕去想棕髮男人現在正膨脹的結。

然而，有些事情一但開始就停不下來；有些慾念一旦升起就無法遏抑。

才沒有！他絕對沒有，沒有一面想著那啥一面輕觸自己的後穴然後將兩根手指滑進體內，火熱的甬道立刻緊緊吸附上來，他倒抽一口氣。安靜地，盡可能緩慢地，他擺動臀部，將自己往下沉入手指。舒適、穩定的張力在他體內蔓延，他無法克制自己情不自禁的愉悅小呻吟。他把把腳底對著腳底，膝蓋盡可能地分開，戰術褲和內褲被他往下推到最底部，堆在戰鬥靴上。

他試著不去想自己看起來是怎樣 - 雙眼緊閉，抵著伺服器塔光滑黝黑的鏡面玻璃。他的模樣肯定既淫蕩又飢渴。萬一有人看到他這副樣子會怎麼想 - Barnes會怎麼想。Barnes在伺服器機群另一側手淫的聲響讓他死死咬住嘴唇，以免自己脫口說出什麼蠢話。相反，他抓住自己的老二，用拇指撥開包皮，摩擦敏感的頭部，感覺頂端積聚的濕潤。

他聽到Barnes又高潮了，他能在空氣中聞到那濃烈的氣息，那把他也推到了邊緣。向下滾動著臀部，手指用力操著自己，腸壁熱烈地擠壓緊縮，他又濕又熱，泉湧的愛液一路沿著手掌流淌到腕部。他努力保持安靜，只是不斷搖擺再搖擺，將所有渴求的呻吟都扼殺在喉嚨裡。

儘管如此，Barnes一定還是聽見了，因為他又開始詛咒，邊喘著氣一邊嘶聲低喃著什麼，Steve沒有比任何一刻更氣他因為血清而增強的聽力 - 因為他聽得到，即使Barnes把音量壓得幾不可聞，那些語詞還是一字不漏地鑽進他耳裡。

“喔是的，甜心，太爽了。”

他試著在地板上揩拭手指，突然感到愚蠢又暴露 - 他就這樣坐在一間暗搓搓的機房，褲子凌亂地纏在他的腳踝上，雙腿之間的地面濺滿體液與精液。

兇猛的熱潮突然就那樣平息了，就像它發生時那般迅速。Steve猜想是因為他後來增加的新陳代謝。他跌跌撞撞地爬起身，拉起內褲和戰術褲，他的手還是不聽使喚。內褲和褲子現在又濕又冷，黏在他的肌膚上，讓人很不舒服，但眼下他寧願死也不會把它們脫掉。他聽到Barnes也在穿回衣物，布料的窸窣聲和拉鍊拉上的金屬聲響起。

這些都不能解釋Barnes為何能跟他一樣這麼快就恢復正常，不過這謎團就留給比他聰明的人去解答好了。

“你衣著體面嗎？”Barnes喊，Steve不確定他該笑還是哭。

“我想我不會用那樣的詞語來形容，”他喊回去，語氣包含的怨氣比他自己想得更重。

有很長一段時間Barnes都沒說話，沈默的時間久到讓Steve幾乎以為他已經離開了。

“不，我想你不會，”最終他說道，他的語氣沈重，彷彿心如死灰。

Steve甩頭，決定將之撇到一旁。“繼續前進吧，我們還是得把JARVIS放進主系統。”

“謝謝您，先生，”人工智慧無起伏的冷靜語調從他的耳機裡傳出。“請注意，過去20分鐘的音頻已被刪除並從雲端硬碟中清除，無法檢索。”

至少目前就這樣吧。

“謝謝你，JARVIS，”Steve說，突然覺得一陣心累。

他們沿著長長的走廊一路往前。他們兩個都堅決不看對方。Steve走左邊，Barnes走右邊，聽著JARVIS的電腦語音和說明。沒再發生其他意外；整個機房悄然無聲，只有伺服器的嗡嗡聲跟著他們。

一等他們到達控制中心，事情就變得容易起來。在Steve設置炸藥時，Barnes把JARVIS連上控制台。

Steve仍然能在空氣中聞到他們的味道，從他們的手和衣物散發出來，揮之不去。Hydra可不會貼心地在催情氣體陷阱旁弄個洗手間，好讓中招者，你知道，能在事後洗個手之類的。這讓Steve不禁想起他倆的信息素，如果交融在一起會是什麼味道。他好奇Barnes是否也有過這樣的念頭。他靠在控制台上，背脊拱起，肩膀緊繃，差不多想將臉埋進胸前。

值得慶幸的是，他們回到大廈時，沒人在停機坪上，在Steve回去他那一層的路上也沒遇上半個人。

“JARVIS，開啟隱私模式。”

“當然，先生。”

這意味著，除非世界末日到來或Steve在淋浴時突然心臟病發作 - 當然不管哪個機率都很小 - 否則沒有人可以進入他的樓層。系統也不會通知Steve有誰要來。只會告訴訪問者隱私模式已經被啟用，在該模式被解除以前只能留言。這是個專業有素的系統，使用越久Steve就越欣賞它。特別是他買了那些性玩具之後。

他站在花灑下很長一段時間。在溫暖的水流傾瀉在肩膀上時，努力不去想任何特別的東西。事情會容易許多 - 只要他不要想太多 - 不要去深入思考他有多喜歡這個的話。

當天花板傳來JARVIS的電子音時，他剛剛擦乾身體。

“很抱歉打擾，Rogers隊長，”他的語氣聽起來確實很抱歉，這個人工智能總是能讓Steve驚奇。“先生非常堅持並威脅要破解隱私模式。”

Steve嘆了口氣，套上一條新的內褲和一件T卹。

“Tony想幹嘛？”

“先生已經從任務下載了數據，現在正調查氣體的成分。”然後是一段沈重的停頓，Steve停下把褲子拉上大腿的動作。“先生也注意到您和Barnes中士的通訊遺失了二十分鐘的音頻。”

Steve搖搖頭，完成他的著裝。

“好吧，JARVIS，我馬上過去。”

當Steve進入會議室時，Tony和Natasha已經在那裡了。Barnes跟他差不多時間抵達，他們都刻意避免看對方。然而Steve還是注意到他也淋浴過了，他長髮尾端仍然帶著濕氣，被紮成馬尾。

Clint和Bruce最後到達，Thor不在地球，所以，全員到齊。Steve有點訝異沒看到Maira，但Tony只是關上門，讓JARVIS開始他平常的任務後簡報流程。

“無論如何，Jarv！”Tony往屏幕揮了揮手。“來吧，把好東西秀出來，或者要說那是壞東西也行，不管你剛解析的有毒物質是什麼。”

屏幕發生變化，出現化學成分在上面。JARVIS繼續報告，但Steve能再次發現他的聲音中帶著一絲不贊同。

“自動保險裝置的目的是讓任何入侵勢力彼此戰鬥。防止他們到達中央命令控制台。這可能就是Rogers隊長和Barnes中士在伺服器機房遇到這麼少保全措施的原因。”

“所以...”Tony清了清喉嚨。“顯然這情況沒有發生。”

Steve看著桌子上方慢慢旋轉的化合物全息圖，看著每個人手上印好的報告書，甚至去看會議室淺色的米白牆壁。他看來看去就是不看Barnes。

Tony要嘛不知道Steve完全跳過這個議題的打算，要嘛就是太過於頑固堅持挖掘真相，這傢伙還在鍥而不捨。

“我從化合物的化學成分知道它對Alphas和Omegas都有相同的效果，只有你和Barnes在那裡...”

“Tony - ，”Steve出聲警告。

“而且，巧合的是，在你們進入伺服器機房並觸發自動保險措施四分鐘後，實驗室中有二十分鐘的任務紀錄音頻消失了。”

Tony突然轉臉看向Barnes，他的神色冰冷。Barnes穩穩地迎著他的目光，但Steve能看到他眼底閃過的不安。

“所以我想知道的是，為什麼我的人工智能會決定為了維護所有人的權益抹除那二十分鐘？”

“因為我要求他這樣做，”Steve大聲說道。“因為他正在保護我和Barnes的隱私，就像他本該做的那樣，而除非我告訴你我覺得有任何問題，否則，你，”他環顧房間，“還有你們所有人，都不應該多管閒事！”

Barnes看起來越來越不自在，整個人在豪華的會議室皮椅裡縮成一團，他轉開目光，把雙手插進外套的口袋裡，堅決不去看任何人。

“但是 - ”Tony抗議，可Steve一步不讓。“不，Tony。不要管它。我是說真的。”

Tony忿忿地吐了一口氣，但終於把議題從氣體粒子轉移到伺服器的內容，恢復常規的任務後匯報。Steve回到座位上，看著無數的文件和數字在屏幕上滾動。

JARVIS只能解析所有數據的大約四分之一，但看起來地下機房保存了很多Hydra的財務信息。這可是個意外之喜，Maria新成立的網路小組將有機會追索Hydra在全球各處存放的資金。當地政府可以取走資金並凍結帳戶。

一等JARVIS完成，Steve就推開椅子離開會議室。他可以看到Natasha走向他的那種步伐，他現在對另一個小型審問一點興趣也沒有。

他逕直走向電梯，下降至停車場。穿上皮夾克，騎上哈雷到城市來趟兜風會讓一切都好轉許多。不用費心思考。不管是簡報內容，還是那些化合物，甚至是Barnes打死不看他的模樣。

 

* * *

 

接下來的一週沒再發生任何意外，而，沒人，甚至連Natasha都沒再提起這事。照理說Steve也早該將之拋諸腦後，但，他就是沒辦法。在夜深人靜的時刻，那時刻的情景會反覆在他腦海上演。Barnes聽起來的模樣，他起伏的粗喘低吟，他的氣息，以及那之後他保持距離的樣子，好像他也在害怕什麼。

所以他在深夜徘徊。從客廳到臥室到廚房。打開冰箱探看，又沒拿任何東西就關上。Steve有時就是會這樣，無法入睡，無法靜下心來畫畫或閱讀，甚至連坐下來看個電視都做不到。

最後，他套上一件毛衣，走向電梯。

“到頂樓，JARVIS。”

“沒問題，先生，”JARVIS回答道。

Steve喜歡頂樓休息室。酒吧總是存貨滿滿，而現在正是從冰箱撈幾瓶啤酒出來，倚著吧台眺望整個曼哈頓絢爛夜景的好時機。不是說他自己樓層的景觀不壯觀，但，你知道的，頂樓的感覺就是不一樣 - 彷彿身處另一個世界。

當他進入休息室，酒吧那兒已經有人了，以現在這個時刻來說頗不尋常，通常來說星期二深夜這裡應該是空的。而現在 - 那個Barnes正獨自坐在吧台邊，喝著啤酒。

Steve一度考慮轉身，回去他自己的樓層，不過他否決了這個想法。他應該多了解一下Barnes，想辦法消除兩人之間的隔閡。他們總歸得一起出任務的，儘管他有預感Tony大概不會讓他們倆再有機會一起上場。

Barnes原本懶洋洋地靠在酒吧上，顯然被Steve那聲“嘿。”嚇了一跳。他看起來很驚訝，而且有點手忙腳亂。

“嘿，”他回答說，金屬手緊抓著他的啤酒瓶。瓶身都覆滿冷凝的水珠，所以他一定是已經在那待了一會了。

Steve走向冰箱，也拿了一瓶啤酒出來。他沒很在意品牌。對他來說，啤酒喝起來都差不多，反正他喝不醉 - 除了上次Thor從Asgardian帶來的那種味道奇特的酒。

下回Thor再來地球的時候，他得提醒Thor再帶一次那種酒，一定要。

Steve坐在Barnes旁邊，望著紐約閃爍的不滅之夜。它仍然不那麼有家的感覺，但，至少曼哈坦島還是那熟悉的形狀，街道和建築物整齊的脈絡也能讓他感到一絲懷念。

“我們一定得談這個嗎？”Barnes出聲打破了他們之間的沉默，他聽起來很痛苦。

“不，”Steve強調地搖了搖頭，扭開啤酒瓶蓋喝了一口。

Steve比任何人都不想談論這件事，他只想把伺服器機房發生過的事情永遠埋葬。Barnes點頭表示理解，也喝了一大口自己的啤酒。沉默在兩人之間蔓延，但，令人驚訝的是，竟然有一種難言的舒適感。他們一起默默喝酒，欣賞夜景。

“所以...Barnes，你在紐約過得如何？”

Steve壓根不知道自己為什麼特別問這個。他知道Barnes是從哥倫比亞特區搬過來的，他很清楚，紐約這個城市有時候對外來客並不是那麼友善。

“Barnes？”他反問，搖了搖頭。“嗯，每個認識我的人都叫我Bucky。”

“Bucky，蛤？”

Steve嘴角為揚，突然好奇想知道這名字怎麼來的。

“沒錯，”Barnes - 不，是Bucky - 聳了聳肩。“小時候的綽號，然後就甩不掉了。之前黑鷹行動那時每個人都會得到一個蠢到掉頭的可怕外號。”他做了個鬼臉。“有一個人甚至叫 'Sack' ，可夠難聽的了。”

Steve輕輕笑了起來；這跟他當年在前線時差不多。蠢爆的笑話、互相惡作劇和誇張的綽號。死亡壓力下的消遣。Bucky沒讓他有機會繼續緬懷過往。

“不過呢，還是要回答你原本的問題 - 我想還算不錯 - ”他聳了聳肩。“我是說，工作沒什麼好挑惕的，完整的醫療保險也很棒，更別說特別為我安排的全新豪華員工宿舍啦。”

Steve點點頭，他深有同感。深陷Tony過分慷慨的饋贈總是讓人眼花繚亂。

“你會習慣它的，而且我之前查過現在布魯克林公寓租金的行情，嗯，不用為那煩惱我可開心了。”

“不誇張，一點沒錯。”

他們陷入另一段舒適的靜默。Bucky喝完了手上的啤酒，於是去冰箱又拿了新的，回來的時候也給Steve捎了一瓶，他接受了。

當Barnes再次打破沉默時，他們已經喝到三瓶啤酒。

“你知道，這樣挺不錯，不用自己一個孤單寂寞冷。”

這話讓Steve驚訝地抬頭看向他，Bucky把臉埋進掌心然後咕噥。

“喔，天啊，拜託讓我閉上嘴吧！”

Steve笑著喝了一口啤酒，突然覺得前所未有的放鬆。不是因為酒精的關係，不過他也可以假裝是。他上下打量Bucky - 穿著合身的牛仔褲和舒適的藍色鈕扣衫。他到城裡隨便哪間酒吧都會是炙手可熱的Alpha。

“你，單身？沒開玩笑？”

Bucky抬眼看他，閃過一抹苦痛，他揮了揮左手。“最好有人會喜歡被冷冰冰的機器手抱著。”

這讓Steve感覺有點尷尬，他低頭對著啤酒嘟囔了句“抱歉”。努力隱藏他真正的想法 - 講真，他壓根都沒想到那隻金屬臂。

Bucky沒再出聲，而Steve再度開口，他總覺得自己也該誠實以對。

“但你說得沒錯。這感覺蠻好的，至少有一次不是自己一個。”

這次輪到Bucky上下打量他，面無表情。“你？認真的？”

Steve聳聳肩，伸手朝自己揮了揮。“沒錯，就是我，我的意思是，你看看我。”

“我正在看。”

“我是說，拜託，沒有人會想要一個看起來像我這樣的Omega好吧。”他再度聳肩，想要假裝無所謂。“我暸，好吧。我以前一直很瘦小，我知道兩者之間的差異，我也知道Alpha們都喜歡什麼。總之，一起喝酒很不錯。就像你說的，不孤單。”

Bucky盯著他看了很長一段時間，他的眼中閃爍的光亮令人費解，Steve開始覺得他是不是該撤退，把剛剛的談話都當成單純的開玩笑，可隨後Bucky傾身靠近他，雙臂擱在吧台上。

“你想再做一次上回那件事嗎？”

火焰在棕髮男人眼中燃燒，一瞬間，Steve那顆總是古井無波的心亂了拍子，他發現自己在點頭。

“是的，沒錯，我想。”

Bucky點頭，彷彿他們達成了什麼約定，他仰頭一口氣乾掉啤酒，把瓶子“叩”一聲放回檯面。Steve跟著照做，對他剛剛同意的事感到既興奮又恐懼 - 天啊他們打算再做一次。

“你那還是我那？”Bucky確認，Steve想到他藏在床邊櫃抽屜裡的玩具們。他想要使用它們，腦中浮現那一天，在那個黑暗機房裡，他有多麽渴望一根大傢伙。而這次 - Bucky會看著他。

“我的，”他回答，然後從吧檯前起身，直接往電梯走。他能聽到Bucky跟上的聲響。

搭乘電梯往下到屬於他那一層時他們都很安靜，但並沒有像他想像得那樣不舒服。他們進門後，他給Bucky看該把鞋子脫在哪裡，然後就往臥室移動。他能感覺Bucky就在他身後，緊隨著他。

真的，不用玩欲拒還迎那一套。

臥室裡一片漆黑，Steve打開床頭燈。昏黃的光線剛好讓他們能看見彼此，但不會讓人覺得太過明亮。

“我收藏了一些...”他有些猶豫，伸手放在床邊櫃抽屜的把手上。他沒給任何人看過這些，甚至沒有跟任何人提到過，不過現在後悔也已經太晚了，而，沒人能指責Steve這種宛如飛蛾撲火的行為。

他從抽屜裡拿出玩具。它又厚又長，底端有一個很棒的模擬結，只要按下玩具底部的按鈕，結就會膨脹。這傢伙貴得要命，可效果非凡。

Bucky在他身後吹了一聲長長的口哨，看著它說到。“讚喔！”

Steve不禁雙頰泛暈。這可不是他原先預料的反應，不過他喜歡。

“人總是得照顧自己的需要，”他聳聳肩，努力裝做若無其事，Bucky笑了，那充滿溫度的柔和笑聲讓Steve也笑起來。

“要不要坐那張椅子？”Steve朝房間角落一張寬敞的單人扶手椅歪了歪頭。通常扶手椅上都會被他堆滿衣服，碰巧今天上頭除了一顆裝飾華麗的抱枕以外沒有其他雜物。

Bucky坐下，把自己調整成一個最舒適的姿勢，他伸展了下雙腿，而Steve的眼睛忍不住黏了上去 - 視線從他的皮帶扣掃向褲子拉鍊。為了分散一下注意力，Steve解開自己的腰帶，將它拉過扣環，放在五斗櫃上。接下來是牛仔褲，他試著不去思考拉開拉鍊的聲音在靜謐的房裡聽起來有多大聲。

不去想Bucky會怎麼看他。

他將牛仔褲推過臀部、大腿，往下整個脫掉，然後隨意踢到一旁，再彎下腰拉掉襪子。

“媽的，Steve，”Bucky粗喘一聲，Steve轉頭越過肩膀看向他。

他已經攤開身體，懶洋洋地半躺在沙發裡，手輕輕覆在牛仔褲檔部，他的手指刷過拉鍊，撫弄著自己。Steve能感覺雙頰蔓延的熱意，只穿著上衣和內褲呆站在那讓他有點手足無措，但Bucky似乎覺得沒關係。

“看看你，”Bucky彎起嘴角，寬大的手掌隔著牛仔褲布料擠壓著自己脹起的老二。“太漂亮了，甜心。”

Steve垂下頭，不想讓Bucky看到這些話對他有多大影響，也許Bucky沒有看到或並不在意，因為他繼續說道。“想躺上床嗎，親愛的？”

Steve點頭，傾身爬上床墊。他已經濕透了，臀瓣間的濕意非常明顯。被喚醒的慾望浪潮激升，讓他行動笨拙，羞臊難當。通常他都很清楚自己在幹嘛，但這是新的，是他從未體驗過的。

他抬頭看向Bucky，棕髮男人已經拉開牛仔褲鍊，那碩大的硬挺在三角褲薄薄的一層布料覆蓋下清晰可見。男人修長的手指在自己的粗長上來回滑動，光是這樣看著，就讓Steve低吟出聲，他的手腳都還跪在床墊上。

他用左臂支撐著，右手往下探，伸進內褲裡，感受自己老二硬起的長度，然後撫過微腫的會陰部，揉搓著那已經盈滿潮濕的穴口。喔太舒服了，摩擦緊緻的皺摺，感覺它動情的收縮和並逐漸放鬆。

他將膝蓋往前挪到身體下方，將他的屁股翹在半空，就像有時他獨自一人時喜歡的那樣。他把內褲往下扯，露出整個臀部圓潤的曲線，好讓Bucky能看到他，他顯然可以，因為Steve聽到他飆咒了一聲。

“哦，我操，Steve，”濕漉漉的聲音響起，那是Bucky裹住自己擼動的聲音，喔天，Steve已經把那聲音烙進了記憶 - 就算在冰裡再凍七十年，Steve也絕對忘不了。

他再用手指沿著入口邊緣揉搓幾次後就插了進去，他慢慢打開自己，感覺豐沛的蜜液淌過手指，並沿著大腿一路滴落。他克制不住自己正在發出的細小噪音 - 甜美的呻吟低喘。

“脫掉內褲，寶貝兒？”Bucky問道，Steve不由自主地點頭；他的內褲還卡在腿根，被扯得緊繃的布料陷入肌膚。他向後伸展，把揉成一團的織物往下拉。這感覺如此下流，在男人面前褪去遮掩，讓Bucky看清他的一切。他收回膝蓋重新跪好，上半身伏低將胸膛壓在床墊，儘管他的動作一點都不優美，他總算把內褲弄到腳裸處，並抓到他的玩具。

他能從眼角瞥見Bucky，他那又粗又長的老二，在他手中硬挺著，還滴著液體。他能看見他專注盯著Steve的眼神，那雙鋼藍色的眼瞳充滿掠奪與渴望。就好像Steve是道美味的佳餚，如此美麗、性感、引人垂涎。

Steve將兩膝伸展得更開，前額抵在床單上，臀部向下壓，直到碰到放在兩腿之間的玩具。他將底座壓在床墊上，然後將頂端對準他飢渴的小洞。他能感覺慾望蠢蠢欲動，他已經濕透，完全準備好了，他想要Bucky看著他，想要他那如火的視線。

“Buck，”他喘息，玩具頂端就戳著他那處，但遲遲不讓它滑進去。時候未到。

“是的，甜心？”

“你能 - 你能看到嗎？”Steve喘著氣問，在床墊上扭動身軀，越過肩膀看向Bucky。

那根Alpha巨物看起來已經完全充血，硬梆梆、沈甸甸地，圓鈍的頂端紅嫩、濡濕，Bucky的拇指在縫隙上摩擦。他仍然只是在挑弄自己，輕柔而緩慢，不知怎的，那讓Steve感覺更加火熱。

“是的，我看得很清楚，”Bucky沈聲回應，嗓音低啞。“你真是美極了，Steve。”

“喔 - ”Steve沉身，往玩具緩緩坐下，讓尖端擠進他緊窄的入口，這是他唯一發得出的聲音。他只接納了一點點，玩具粗厚的蘑菇頭還抵在邊緣。Steve喘不過氣，他小小聲咒罵了一下，在內褲還捲在腳裸的情況下盡可能地張開雙腿。（譯者：這件內褲好礙事，幹嘛不整件脫掉啦？）

他放開玩具，移動雙臂撐起自己，跪坐起來直起上身，顫抖的大腿努力撐住，保持位置。他用玩具尖端挑逗自己的小洞，慢慢地、淺淺地騎著它。他小幅度地搖晃臀部，輕柔地扭動，將自己緩緩沉到玩具的長度上，讓它填滿他。

“哦，看看你，甜蜜的小寶貝，”Bucky低沉震顫的聲音從房間另一頭傳來。“你把它全都吞下去了。”

“是的，是的，”Steve喘息不已，在玩具上搖動著，操著自己，他劇烈地起伏動作，但還沒吞下最底端的結，他還不想。

他的腳趾壓進床單，被布料纏住，玩具不停撞擊著他的甜蜜點。他再次越過肩膀往後看，看向Bucky，男人已經把牛仔褲跟內褲都脫到大腿處。

現在Steve可以清楚看到他傲人的粗長和那沈重的雙球。他可以看到底部正在微微膨脹的結，看到Bucky是怎樣揉搓它，刺激它。

他渴望那個結能在他體內，但，這不是他想怎樣就怎樣的，所以Steve什麼都沒說，只是閉上眼睛然後向下滑，向下，向下直到模擬結推開入口邊緣。直到攝人的快感幾乎超過負荷、近乎痛苦，他幻想Bucky厚重的結在他體內，佔據他所有的一切。

“哦，親愛的，”Bucky在他身後粗重地呼吸，好像知道Steve在想什麼似的。“看看你，被完全撐開，太美了寶貝。”

Steve發出一聲瀕臨崩潰的呻吟，他往上拉，模擬結從他體內彈出，但不到一秒鐘又被他再次往下狠坐擠入體內。他是如此接近，快感在表皮底下連綿不斷。他全身緊繃，肌膚發燙。他用力騎著玩具，在自己的膝蓋上狂熱地扭動，背脊拱起彎成漂亮的弧線，就像有人在看他那樣表現初自己，而，事實上沒錯，Bucky正在看著他，緊盯不放。

“瞧瞧，這麼個美人兒，”他讚美，而Steve耳朵裡全是Alpha操弄自己老二時咕啾的水聲，如此淫穢、下流，令人興奮。而他想要那根巨物在他嘴裡，在他體內，狠狠貫穿他，這景象讓他瞬間攀上高潮，緊緊絞住他腸道內的模擬結。

他已經很熟悉整個流程，在第一波高潮前經攣即時彎身探手按下玩具底端的按鈕讓結膨脹，在高潮席捲時填滿他，他射得亂七八糟，精液以及泉湧的愛液弄濕了他的T恤和床單。

Bucky也到了，他有些後知後覺地意識到。Alpha低柔的呻吟與粗糙的喘息迴盪在室內，他的手緊握著自己。他一手有節奏地擼著他的長度，另一手刺激著他的結 - 仿效一個Omega的洞擠壓它的方式 - 如果他們真的操起來就會像那樣。

Steve筋疲力盡地倒進床單堆，他讓玩具繼續留在體內，然後往上挪了挪，好躺在枕頭上。他向Bucky揮了揮手，示意他過來。

“來這。”

Bucky沒動，有那麼一刻，周圍靜得只聽得見他倆的呼吸聲，但最終，他移動了，慢慢，小心翼翼的爬上床躺下。

他們沒有擁抱對方。這不是重點，僅僅是相互陪伴就是一種安慰。既使他們沒做實際接觸，但床上有其他人存在，睡前感覺身旁有人一起的那種親密與信任感讓人感到心安。Steve聽著Bucky的節奏穩定的呼吸聲，沒有恐懼或壓力，Alpha漸淡的性興奮氣息和滿足而舒緩的信息素伴隨著他緩緩沉入夢鄉。

這是他在21世紀醒來後睡得最好的一次。

   
* * *

   
一切就從那時開始成了慣例，每週一次或兩次。他們在頂樓酒吧見面然後前往Steve的樓層。這樣很好，Bucky很棒，他很尊重Steve，而且很貼心，他似乎並不介意Steve的與眾不同，不在意他不是大眾心中理想的夢幻Omega。他們在一塊玩得很開心，而且不約而同地把這當作他們的小秘密。

這很好。棒極了。直到Steve坐在Cho博士的辦公室裡，看著他最新的體檢報告。

“我的意思是，我們可以和韓國那邊的研究小組討論看看，他們一直在用分子抑製劑做一些有趣的研究，總之，作為你的醫生，我強烈建議你經歷這次熱潮。”

Steve往後靠在椅背上。這可不是他想聽到的消息，不管是現在還是以後。神盾局曾保證他所使用的抑制劑配方很有效，並會在他接下來的生命中都一直起作用。看來這個承諾言過其實。

“我不確定我有時間，Helen。”

“我知道Steve，我們可以調整你的劑量，嘗試再次抑制它，但總歸你還是得儘快經歷一次熱潮。”

她聽起來很抱歉，Steve知道這不是她的錯。她轉向電腦，調出另一組測試結果然後繼續道。

“根據計算，一次熱潮應該能夠重置你的生理系統，之後我們就可以使用你原先的劑量。很明顯你的身體現在需要這個，它已經呈現過度的抗藥性了。”

“好吧，”Steve也只好同意，有些挫折地揉了揉臉。“我得和Tony談談並安排時間。妳預計我停止使用藥物之後大概還有多少時間會開始？”

Helen在他說完前就點了頭。

“目前看起來不用幾天你的身體就會進入熱潮。從你的血液報告裡能看得出來，你的身體已經準備好了。”

Steve點點頭，腦裡盤算著所有正在進行的工作和計劃中的任務。就算整個過程不用太長時間，他至少也要退出所有活動一個禮拜的時間。這時Helen笑著打斷了他腦中瘋狂轉過的想法。

“只要確保有使用防護措施，因為你在這個週期中懷孕的機率會很高。”

“我不會 - 什麼！？”Steve忍不住提高音量，感覺熱氣襲上臉頰。“沒有，我是說，沒人會跟我在一起！”

“噢？”Helen似乎頗為驚訝。“現在的避孕措施都很進步而且有效，而且一般來說，我們的確比較建議Omega在長期使用抑制劑之後再度進入熱潮時，有一些適當的性活動會比較好，不過，當然了，這並不是強制性的。”

“我真的不 - ”Steve如坐針氈。“我真的沒有任何人可以跟我做這類事情。”

他努力不去想到Bucky和他們之間新發展的關係。要求他和他一起渡過這個是不對的。熱潮通常是...唔...非常激烈的，何況Bucky並沒有意思要把他們的關係再進一步，至少，他沒收到任何明示或暗示。

“獨自經歷一場熱潮期也是可以的，但如果事情開始變得過於激烈或痛苦，請務必給我打電話。”

“當然，”Steve承諾，事實上知道自己肯定不會，要他在熱潮期向任何人呼救，不如讓他死死算了。

Cho博士祝他好運並目送他離開。

之後一切都進展得很快。他和Tony就時間表達成同意。JARVIS為所有意外事件做好準備。Natasha從她自己常用的網路商店訂了大量性玩具給他，而Pepper確保他的冰箱裡隨時塞滿高熱量的即食食品和運動飲料。

他們都一副理所當然的模樣，也許對他們來說這真的沒什麼。他知道Tony每年至少要經歷一次熱潮，不過他有Pepper，所以這可以理解。Steve不確定Natasha是怎麼做的，但她和Clint之間有種奇怪的默契，但他可不想攪進紅髮特工的秘密裡。總而言之，對現代人來說這肯定很常見，稀鬆平常。只是，對他而言並不是。

一大清早的健身房絕對是偶遇Bucky的最佳時機。

想當然，Bucky在走廊衝著他微笑，棕髮Alpha看看四下無人於是開口，“等會去你房間？”

“我，呃，我得走了 - ”Steve結結巴巴地試圖解釋，他不想撒謊，而他體內有一部分並不想拒絕Bucky的邀請，但他潛意識知道這段對話很重要。

他的猶豫似乎讓Bucky產生了誤解，因為他立刻退縮了。

“如果你不想 - ”

“沒有！我想！我想！”

“哦，那好，太好了！”

“可現在不行，我正 - ”

“當然，別在意，去忙你的吧，我是說真的，沒關係。”Bucky看起來更加怯步，而Steve不知該怎麼補救。

“我的熱潮就要來惹！”他猛地喊到。靠，太大聲了，這肯定是最好的解釋方式。（譯者：這種感覺跟對著男友大喊「我大姨媽來了！」差不多hhhh）

“噢，”Bucky說，他的眼睛瞪得跟個碟子一樣。

“這是我需要的...呃...為了醫學上的理由，”Steve坑坑巴巴地解釋，臉色越來越紅。“他們說我需要重置我的激素水平還有那之類的，所以...”

他沒把句子說完，尷尬地聳了聳肩，Bucky沒接話，就只是死盯著他看。他們站在那裡，大眼瞪小眼，Bucky還是什麼也沒說，Steve開始覺得自己真是蠢到家。

“嗯那我就先離 - ”

“你想要我幫一把嗎？”Bucky在他講完之前插口問道。

“啥？”

“就是...你的...呃...熱潮，”Bucky期期艾艾地說道，說出最後一個詞時下意識縮了縮。

“我，啊，我 - 是的！”Steve沒過腦子就衝口同意了。

“真的？”

他聽起來非常訝異，就好像有人 - 尤其是像Steve這樣的Omega - 會想要和他一起渡過熱潮是件多麼不可思議的事。而這沒來由地增強了Steve的信心。

“沒錯！”

“好的...很好，呃...那我...應該去準備幾樣必需品。”Bucky點點頭，嘴上這樣說，但身體卻沒動作。

“是的，是的。你應該去，“Steve像隻鸚鵡似地複述。

Bucky從走廊退了出去，很快就消失在轉角，Steve能聽到他一離開他視線就立刻狂奔的聲響。Bucky的腳步聲遠去後，Steve還繼續那呆站了好一會，瞪著Bucky離去的轉角。

他也該離開這裡，前往自己樓層，確保一切準備就緒。準備好迎接Bucky的到來 - 來幫助Steve，渡過他的熱潮期。

哇咧靠。

 

* * *

 

接下來的幾個小時，Steve陷在打掃清潔以及近乎歇斯底里之中。他換掉了整套寢具，拿出額外的備用毯子。他從浴室櫥櫃最深、最黑暗的角落裡挖出他從沒機會使用的避孕套，將它放在床邊。

Bucky總算帶著一個運動滾筒包抵達他的公寓，他穿著一件柔軟的舊汗衫，外罩連帽衫。很顯然，他洗過澡了，他披散在連帽衫上的髮尾仍帶著濕氣。

他還拎了條毯子。

“我想我應該，你知道，”他解釋了下自己的行為。“清潔一下。”

Steve點頭表示同意。他也洗過澡了。並且清理了自己 - 徹底的。也許到最後他忍不住在手指塞進體內時把浴室牆壁射得一塌糊塗，但那只稍微滅了一下火。現在，與Bucky只隔一個手臂的距離，面對面感受他散發的溫暖以及宜人的舒適，之前做的所有準備看起來再合理不過。

再來是毯子。大概Steve盯著它的目光太過明顯，害Bucky走到一半時臉色就開始發紅。

“我只是想說，”他咕噥，微微舉起手上的絨毯，又下意識地壓了壓它，好像想要把它弄得小一點好不那麼佔空間。“我只是覺得它可能會派得上用場。”

Steve點點頭，伸出手來感受舊毯子暖絨絨的柔軟面料。它聞起來就跟Bucky一樣 - 充滿保護感的Alpha - 安全、舒適，適合在上頭好好睡一覺。

“是的，”Steve呢喃。“這很棒，我想會很有用的。”

Bucky露出微笑，帶著一絲奇異的羞怯，就好像在為自己急於表現而感到不好意思。

Steve指引他把他的行李們放進臥室。那條毯子最後被安放在床上，就窩在Steve自己的被褥旁。運動包裡裝著一些換洗衣物，還有大概七盒左右的避孕套 - 當Bucky拉開拉鍊拿出一件備用T恤和一雙襪子時，避孕套盒子們就那樣翻滾出來。

Steve瞪著那堆盒子，朝Bucky意味深長地看了一眼。“有人滿懷期待喔。”

“好嘛，凡事做好準備總沒錯！”Bucky站在房裡，滿臉通紅，揮舞雙手捍衛著自己的尊嚴和他那堆小山般的避孕套。

“我可不想在緊要關頭還得跑去外面買！”

“不，”Steve嘴角抽搐，他試著保持正經，然而他的語音仍舊帶著滿滿的笑意。“你不會想的，因為你得跑到下一條街角才有可能買得到！”

唔，事實上他們誰都不用往外跑，因為JARVIS早就準備好一切啦！天花板傳來人工智能管家柔和有禮的電子音，向兩位男士保證了這點。

“現在我將啟動隱私模式，Rogers隊長。”

“謝謝你，JARVIS。”

他聽到了上鎖的輕輕咔噠聲和一聲嘶嘶氣音，他一直覺得那應該是大樓內建在牆內的聲音和氣味隔離系統。

“哇，”Bucky讚嘆著環顧房間。“我還不知道這棟大樓有這樣的裝置呢！”

Steve聳聳肩。“你得花一段時間才有辦法搞清楚Tony到底在公寓裡裝了多少人工智能設置，總之呢，這個模式挺有用的。”

Bucky一邊點頭，一邊摸著牆壁，好像這樣就能感受得到屏障系統。

“想來點吃的嗎？”Steve問道。

他自覺在熱潮真正開始之前尚有一小段時間，他們不防利用這點空檔找找看Pepper在冰箱給他留了什麼好吃的。Bucky點點頭，於是他倆一同回到客廳。

他們拿出裝滿托盤的美味三明治，一整個蘋果派，一盤烤千層麵 - Steve把它放進烤箱快速加熱，還有一些色彩繽紛的冰沙。再加上滿滿一整架的離子運動飲料。

他們在廚房打發時間，消滅大部分的食物同時隨性地聊天。在大廈裡一位實習生不小心把Tony穿著脫到一半的鋼鐵裝，頭下腳上地掛在半空的照片發到網路上時，Bucky甚至向他展示了他最喜歡的官方復仇者聯盟的推文。

氣氛是那麼融洽，舒適而自在，直到變化開始。

他的髖部和下背處開始有股壓力伴隨著抽疼緩慢上升。那種感覺就像是陳年的肌肉拉傷。Bucky大概注意到他突然開始用掌根按壓後腰，並且揉捏自己的髖骨周圍。

他靠在廚房的櫃檯上，看著Steve把最後幾瓶運動飲料放進冰箱，狀似隨意地提議，“讓我幫你舔舔怎麼樣？”

“嘎啊！什 - 什麼？“Steve被自己的口水嗆到，差點把最後一瓶飲料摔在地板上。“你是認真的嗎？”

“是啊，為什麼不呢？”Bucky聳了聳肩，就像這不是什麼大不了的事，Steve發現自己並不想找藉口拒絕。他也不想說出Alpha們通常不會這樣做之類的話來暴露他過時的想法。事實上，Peggy可從不理會這些廢話。於是，他鎮定地將最後一瓶飲料在架子上放好，關上冰箱。

這就是為何最後他光著屁股躺在床上的原因，Bucky按照他想要的方式擺弄他的長腿 - 抓著Steve的髖骨，將他往下拖到屁股靠在床沿，把他的膝蓋推高並盡可能地打開。Steve忙著享受他的身體終於被那雙寬厚有力的大手緊抓、控制的感覺，突然，Bucky了停下來，金屬手鬆開並往後退。

當Steve轉頭看過去，他臉上的表情是封閉的，左手緊握成拳，貼靠在身體旁。保持遠離Steve。

“假如你不喜歡，我不會用它去碰你的，”他用毫無起伏的語調說著。他不肯看Steve，視線定焦在角落的椅子上。

Steve不以為然地哼哼，行動替代了言論，他伸手用力拉回Bucky的金屬手，啪地一聲放在他的大腿上，然後轉身低頭面向床單。過了一會兒Bucky仍沒有動作，於是Steve向後伸展，躬身翹臀往後迎向那一度強而有力的撫觸，同時口中發出性感低柔的吟哦。這是個下流的勾引伎倆，但看來成效不錯，因為Bucky開始擠壓手中充滿彈性的肌肉，他的拇指按在Steve的大腿內側，差不多就是在那場重要的對練比賽中他觸碰過的地方 - 感覺上那件事好像已經是遙遠的以前，現在Steve終於又獲得了同樣的碰觸，而他可是非常喜歡。

Bucky改變姿勢往下跪到地板上，現在他的雙手都牢牢抓著Steve光裸的屁股和大腿，推著他，把雙腿張得更開，Steve突然覺得萬分暴露。他的臀部和背部仍然隱隱作痛，而他強烈地意識到被撥開的兩片臀瓣之間潺潺的愛液。在他發現之前，他已經把臉埋進床單，想要隱藏他通紅的雙頰。但他又想知道Bucky看到了什麼。一想到自己如此袒露在他人的視線下，就讓他既興奮又害羞，同時性慾勃發。

“它看起來如何？”在他喪失勇氣之前，Steve低聲問。

Bucky輕輕地哼了一聲，在Steve的大腿和臀部的交界處烙下一個溫柔的吻。“很漂亮，美極了，”他喃喃。“細嫩粉紅，有一點點腫，看起來濕漉漉的，可愛又迷人，甜心。”

“是嗎？”Steve忍不住確認，討厭自己的聲音聽起來如此脆弱又不自信。

“沒錯，非常美，”Bucky加強保證，然後他就把舌頭按在Steve又濕又渴求的秘處。

他對自己嘴裡發出的淫蕩聲響真是又愛又恨，然而他克制不住，因為Bucky的唇舌正在攻陷他，他又吸又咬，不疾不徐，堅定而溫柔地舔開他，直到Steve顫抖不已，呻吟呼喊，不停向後搖晃著屁股，尋求愛撫。

他想在床單上蹭蹭自己的老二，但Bucky箝制著他的髖部，不讓他得逞。那如磐石般無法撼動的金屬手臂牢牢抓著他，讓他在Bucky靈巧唇舌毫不留情地挑弄之下徹底沈淪。當Bucky把舌頭擠進他體內時，Steve就那樣無預警地高潮了。Steve經攣的內壁夾著那柔軟的侵入者，翹臀緊緊壓在Bucky的臉上。

“想操我嗎？”Steve移動身軀，縮回膝蓋捲在床鋪上，一等他緩過氣來，就立刻回頭問Bucky。

他能看到Bucky的內褲搭起了帳篷，布料前端暈濕了一塊，很明顯，Alpha的性器已經很硬了，並且正在流出前液。Steve想要品嚐它，但他更想要把那根巨物塞進體內。

“你想要我嗎？”Bucky驚訝地問道。

Steve笑了起來。“沒有蠢問題，只有蠢傢伙，”他輕哼著，趴跪起來，在床沿伸展著他優美的曲線。

這感覺很好，像貓一樣拉伸著，舒展隱隱作痛的背脊、髖部，同時炫耀他已經被打開的幽徑。他往前伸直雙臂，將胸脯往下壓入床墊。這感覺意外的舒服 - 乳頭隔著T恤在床單上揉蹭，喚醒那些敏感的神經末梢。

“我操，”Bucky呼出一口氣，Steve可以聽到布料的刷刷聲 - Bucky正在脫掉褲子，聽到Bucky從他的運動包抓出避孕套並撕開錫箔外包的聲響。

然後終於，他用硬挺前端磨蹭著Steve的洞口，蹭著那一團混亂，讓它也變得濕漉漉的，而Steve情不自禁地向後扭擺臀部 - 他可惦記那根漂亮的老二了，他倆一起共度的夜晚是那麼綺麗 - 好幾週以來，他躺在床上，保持著安全距離，貪婪地注視，對Bucky那形狀完美、堅硬粗長的大傢伙猛流口水。

Bucky現在正在做一個欠扁的混帳，故意挑逗他、撩撥他，用他圓鈍的前端摩擦著Steve入口的邊緣，但就是不插進去，不讓Steve擁有它。Steve牙癢癢，他向後搖晃，將膝蓋伸展得更開試著引誘。

“哦，看看你，真是美極了，”Bucky嘖嘖稱讚，卻仍只是繼續挑弄，語氣滿是洋洋得意，而Steve已經受夠了。

更像是他在訓練墊子上做的夾殺動作，總之，在電光火石之間，他就交換了他倆的位置，將Bucky壓在底下，把那根可口、粗壯的陰莖夾在他豐彈的臀瓣之間。他向後挪動，找到正確的角度，伴隨著感激的呻吟往下沉到那根大傢伙身上。

Bucky同時發出窒息般的氣音，他緊抓Steve屁股的方式就好像他命懸於此命懸於此。

“教你不要挑逗，”Steve嗔道，但他聽起來也是喘息不已，他已經完全沈醉在終於被填滿的快意之中。

他們倆離釋放都只在一線之間。Steve沒幾下就高潮了，全部射在Bucky的T恤上，與此同時他正忙著弓身仰頭，呻吟呼喊，迷亂於Bucky的結在他體內膨脹的感覺，這是Steve從未在假陽具上體會過的。

Bucky射精的時候屈起了膝蓋，肌肉賁起身軀震顫，他用力往上挺入Steve體內，渡過了第一波高潮。Steve坐在Bucky的膝蓋上，讓他壯實的大腿支撐著他的。他倆緊貼著，連結在一起，愉悅又滿足。

到後來，Bucky又把他倆翻滾了位置，在他們還打結鎖定的情況下把Steve壓到他身下，然後他開始挺動，用他擠在Steve腸道裡的結操著他，追逐另一波更激烈的高潮。Steve閉上眼，仰頭向後，任由快感沖刷過四肢百骸，淹沒了他，第一次聽任身體本能掌管了一切。

接下來的高潮之後，他失去了時間概念，他沒去算到底經歷了第三次、第四次、還是六或八次極樂。他已經數不清而且也無暇理會，他們像兩隻野獸，不停的做了又做，持續不斷地越過巔峰，直到他們都再也射不出半滴精液，筋疲力盡，只能倒頭大睡。

他們醒來時都飢腸轆轆，他們將冰箱裡大半的運動飲料跟能量棒一掃而空。Steve吃掉了廚房櫃檯上擺放的整串香蕉，而Bucky幹掉了三個蘋果。

這感覺無與倫比，他倆默契一流，在熱潮期的性契合度更是絕佳，就像他們一直這樣做似的。

Steve仍然有些隱隱作痛，但緊迫感和憂慮消失了。取而代之的是那種不再孤獨，被承諾、被珍愛的滿足感。這種感覺他從未經歷，無法用言語表達，甚至不知道他能擁有 - 一直以來他的空虛失落其實是能夠被滿足的。

但在他把腦裡的想法說出口之前，Bucky倚著早餐吧旁看著他問道：“你想洗個澡嗎？”

Steve當然想，而整個過程也出乎意料的讚。

Bucky服務周到地幫他打開蓮蓬頭測試水溫，將毛巾預先從櫃子裡拿出來放在檯面，好方便他們等會取用。然後紳士地讓Steve先進入淋浴間，這樣Steve就能站在花灑下的中間位置。是說，就像大廈裡頭所有的設施那樣，花灑不但夠大而且水流豐沛，足夠他們倆都沐浴在溫暖的水線下，所以其實Bucky並不用擔心這個。

他把Steve拉近，攬住他的方式熟練得就像他每天都這樣做那樣，Steve微笑著，愉快地任由Alpha擺弄。Bucky用Steve先前留在淋浴間的肥皂將澡巾搓滿泡沫，然後好整以暇、仔仔細細地清洗Omega身上的每一寸。他觸摸他的方式是如此輕柔、毫無邪念，然而Steve仍然情動不已，雙膝發軟地跪在瓷磚地板上，貪婪地吞下Bucky的陰莖。

當Steve將它整根塞進喉嚨，Bucky的肉手輕撫著他的頭髮，金屬手臂緊握成拳用力抵在牆壁上。他嘴裡源源不斷的嘟喃跟低咒被水流聲蓋過，Steve聽清，不過他也沒有必要懂。他知道那些話語只會讓Bucky更加迷人，從Bucky氣味的變化他就知道 - 變得柔滑濃郁、充滿渴望和男人氣息。

他費了一番工夫，但最終Bucky在他的嘴裡達到高潮，他來的時候射了他滿臉，他堅持到最後一秒才臀部抽搐著在他嘴裡失控。

在他度過餘韻之後，Steve仍保持跪在那的姿勢，緊貼著Bucky暖熱的身體。直到一隻手觸摸他的臉，手掌捧起他的下顎。這姿態是如此溫柔含情，充滿愛意，差點讓他忘了他們只不過是炮友，但Steve把握機會享受這溫情的一刻，他閉上眼睛，任自己沈醉其中。

Bucky將他拉起身，一把抱起，然後走出淋浴間。他用一條大浴巾把Steve裹好，把他帶回床上。

他的熱潮持續了三天。整整三天激烈、頻繁的交合，到了第四天早上，Steve好心情地醒來 - 事實上，用好還不足以形容他的愉快 - 躺在被盡情使用過，變得嘎嘰作響又臭烘烘的床鋪上，緊貼著Bucky睡得暖呼呼身軀，感覺超滿足。他假裝又睡了一會兒，安靜地躺著，單純聆聽Bucky穩定而強壯的心跳聲，他發現自己的呼吸跟上了這節奏。

終於，他們都醒了，Steve從冰箱剩下的材料裡幫Bucky做了早餐。Bucky一面咀嚼著食物，一面隔著吧台對Steve露出微笑，而Steve也回以真心實意的笑容。  
 

* * *

   
事情恢復正常。兩天後，Bucky就像往常一樣出現在頂樓酒吧。他遞了瓶啤酒給Steve，狀似隨意地問道，“去你那？”

“好，”Steve點頭，甚至連花點時間打開啤酒假裝一下都不用。

為了公平起見，他倆確實試著按照以往的舊例來 - Bucky坐在扶手椅裡，Steve躺在床上。只是進行到Steve四肢跪趴在床墊上時，Bucky就出現在他身後，拉下他的內褲，迫不及待地把舌頭貼在Steve的小洞上，就像他渴望已久，不舔就會死。

到最後他們還是上床了 - 兩人迫切地撕扯著對方，把衣服丟得到處都是，床單也被他們激烈的交纏弄得一團亂。這是場酣暢淋漓的性交，Steve用他的長腿環繞著Bucky的臀部將他拉得更近，不放他太快抽身。

接下來，同樣的情況重複上演，一而再、再而三。

最後，Bucky躺在床上，半個身體壓著他，他倆都大汗淋灕，而這次他們連衣服都沒來得及脫光，他翻身，趴在Steve身上輕吻著他的鎖骨說，“也許，我們可以把咱們的關係更進一步？你知道，就...稍微認真一點。”

“可以啊，沒錯，這聽起來是個好主意。”Steve點點頭，早就期待他倆能更進一步。

從那時起。事情就開始變得不一樣了 - 儘管改變是如此緩慢，慢到Steve甚至沒有注意到 - 更由於上次熱潮時，Bucky就已經在他那層公寓待了整整三天，那讓一切變化顯得更加自然而平常。

Bucky在他的樓層過夜，然後他們一塊吃早餐，再一起去健身房鍛鍊。午餐時間一到，Bucky就出現在他身旁，帶著從附近買來的一大包豐盛又美味的泰國菜外賣。Bucky問他要不要一起去試試翠貝卡區新開的漢堡店。Bucky的牙刷和除臭劑出現在他的浴室裡。那條在熱潮期時拿來的Bucky的舊毯子始終沒有離開過Steve的床鋪。

Steve一直沒有意識到這代表的意義，直到他和Natasha一起執行一個通宵的任務，在等待期間，她利用暫停通訊的時候，轉臉看向他譴責道，“你可以直接告訴我你們倆正在約會。”

她的聲音聽起來真的很受傷，Steve語無倫次地試圖解釋，“什麼？我們又不是...什...沒那回事！”

“少來了，Steve！”她噓他，翻了個超大的白眼 - Steve覺得她的眼珠子大概都滾到後腦勺去了。“每個人都知道他和你一起渡過你的熱潮期。要知道，這裡的傢伙們個個都愛嚼舌根，JARVIS更是箇中翹楚。”

Steve臉蛋爆紅，此時他不禁感謝他們所處的控制中心正處於一片黑暗中。

“現代人對這個不是都很隨性嘛，”他防禦地嘟喃。“這不是你們一直試圖灌輸我的觀念嗎？”

“Steve，你是這顆星球上最不隨便的人，”Natasha嗤笑。“而且，很顯然你們不只在熱潮期才在一起。你們一塊上健身房，還有午餐約會跟下午茶！我們都看到了！”

她的語氣近乎指責，好像Steve害她失去在團隊裡傳流言的第一手資訊，Steve發現自己像個做錯事的孩童在椅子上越縮越小。

“那只是玩玩，”他小聲嘟囔。

“他也這樣想嗎？”她一針見血地問道，這問題讓Steve抬起頭來。

她的表情不再帶著責難，更多的是探究，這也讓Steve思考。他沒仔細想過 - 事實上，他們從沒認真討論過他們之間的事 - 他們的關係才剛萌芽，而Steve正在享受它，他很開心，他不想說什麼去改變這一切。像他這樣的Omega很難有機會得到約會，也很少有機會被追求。

“我不知道，”他回答，音如蚊吶，Natasha的表情柔軟了下來。

“跟他談談吧。我非常確定他想要的和你是一樣的。”

他們跟團隊的通信重新上線，即時結束這個話題讓Steve暗自鬆了口氣。

Steve又等了快一個星期才考慮把這件事說開。這段期間他和Bucky每天都去中央公園慢跑，在塔樓的屋頂花園一起吃午餐、享用宵夜。他現在意識到他倆的行為在他人眼裡看起來是多麼明顯，而，他自己其實又是多麽想要這段關係。

他們在一塊工作，而，看在老天的份上，Steve一點也不想因為他是Bucky工作地方唯一的Omega所以才吸引了像他這樣的Alpha。假如對Bucky來說真的只是玩玩而已，那麼Steve會回歸專業。即使他們之間的韻事就此結束，他會表現得比之前更成熟、更理智，讓自己成為更合適的團隊領導。

他絞盡腦汁斟酌該如何開口，可當Bucky帶著一袋阿富汗食物來到他面前時，原本那些想好的詞句都飛出窗外。

“我知道人們認為我應該會恨死阿富汗的食物，你知道，在那些囚禁之類的爛事之後，”他聳了聳左肩，一邊說著一邊從袋子裡拿出紙盒。“事實上是，那裡的小吃美味極了，我想讓你吃吃看中東餃子，它們會改變你對世界的看法！”

“我們到底在幹嘛？”Steve就那樣衝口而出，Bucky硬生生停下動作，他的手還放在袋子裡。

“你的意思是指什麼？”他小心翼翼地確認，仍然沒動。Steve發現他的肩膀整個繃緊了，一臉如臨大敵。

“就是...嗯...你知道...‘我們’。”Steve試著解釋。“我們在做什麼？”

“噢，”Bucky發出一截單音。他慢慢地從紙袋中取出最後一個盒子，小心地把它放在櫃檯上。

“我的意思是，我覺得我們應該談談。”儘管面對著Bucky沉默，Steve努力繼續對話。“只是希望我們之間沒有任何誤會。”

“很好，我想我絕對沒有誤會，”Bucky猛地出聲，而他的語調聽起來很痛苦。他從椅背抓起他的夾克迅速套上。“不管怎樣，祝你吃得愉快。”

然後他轉身就往門口走。一副立刻離開的樣子。

“等等，Bucky！”

Steve伸手攔他，即時抓到了他的一隻袖子。他身上的皮外套觸感光滑，仍帶著Bucky的體溫。因為Bucky從頭到尾只在他的公寓裡待了五分鐘。

“等一下，我只是想確定我們的想法是一樣的。”

“噢是嗎，我想我們想得絕對是一樣的，”Bucky提高音量。“我只是不想再聽到那些‘這真的不適合我’之類的藉口，伙計。”

“什麼？”

“我真的要說得那麼白嗎？你確定你要這樣嗎？”

“沒錯！”Steve大喊，一臉莫名。這場談話已經完全失控，他不知道該如何把它導回正軌 - 回到他真正想要傾訴的感受上。

“很好！”Bucky憤然怒吼。“我不想待在這裡聽你說 ‘你玩得很開心’ ， ‘但這不是你真正想要的’ ， 或者 ‘不是你的問題，是我不好’ ， 還有 ‘我們仍然可以是好朋友和同事’ 這一類的廢話！這樣說得夠清楚明白了吧，哈！？”

現在Steve也開始覺得火大。

“喔，我想你說得夠清楚了，伙計！”Steve恨恨地說。“我只不過想要問是不是可以把你稱為我的男朋友！不過我猜我已經知道答案了！”

“什麼！？”

Bucky整個被驚呆了，當他雙眼大睜瞪著Steve時，他的表情突然放鬆了下來，不過現在輪到Steve怒火高張。

“就是這樣！你聽到我說什麼了！‘男朋友’！”Steve氣沖沖地喊道。“大家都覺得我們在約會！我想和你確認一下你是不是覺得沒問題，但我想我也甭問了！對吧？！”

“每個人都認為我們正在約會？”Bucky呆呆地復述，這下輪到他一臉茫然。

“沒錯！Natasha為此在生我的氣！因為她不是那個拿到第一手資訊的人！”

“噢，”Bucky現在好像只說得出這個詞。

他們就杵在那裡互相乾瞪眼，過了不曉得多久，Steve體內的怒意漸漸消散，餘下一點微弱的希望火苗。

“是的，”Bucky最終開口。“你可以說我是你的男朋友。”

“好吧，我不知道我現在是不是想要，”Steve撇嘴。“因為顯然我的男朋友是個白痴！”

這讓Bucky大笑起來，他的快樂感染了Steve讓他也笑出聲。Steve伸出手，把他拉進懷中。他親了一下Bucky的臉頰，然後吻上那微笑的嘴唇。這感覺很好，不，應該說棒極了，就這樣在大廳摟抱親吻。就像一對普通的情侶，像男朋友跟男朋友之間會做的事。

等Steve終於往後退開，Bucky還熱切地追著他索吻，一點也沒有要停下的意思。

“你知道，我男朋友答應要給我吃餃子呢。”Steve微笑著提醒他。

Bucky的手滑向他的屁股，擠了擠挺翹的臀肉。“我會示範給你看如何‘吃’。”

“好啦，好啦，”Steve笑著垂了他的肩膀一下。“先吃東西啦！”  
 

 

END.


End file.
